Are you scared?
by Flaffy-chan
Summary: So America wants to watch another scary movie, but find out what happends after the movie!


**Are you scared…?**

Eh, what is it? One of your stupid movies again? – asked England.

THEY ARE NOT STUPID! AND WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY AGAIN? – America yelled.

YOU'VE BEEN DRAGGING ME HERE FOR MONTHS AND NOW YOU ASK ME WHAT DO I MEAN! L-LET'S JUST- argh nevermind, let's just watch it already and get over it! – England growled.

Y-yeah. - America sniffed. O-o-okay here we go- he said trying to press the Start button while he was shaking.

Aaah – England sighed grumpy. "Give me that." –he said as he took the remote from America.

O-oy, wait! – America yelled but England already pushed the button.

AAAAAAAAAAAH! – Alfred screamed while Arthur just sited all bored like. He put his hand on his chin. He wasn't impressed at all, it was just a thunder storm after all.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- he screamed again scared. It was another lighting shock. A castle appeared and some creepy music started to play. And so the movie has started. Alfred screamed and whined the whole time. He even started to cry at some point. He almost ripped his pillow apart. He was so scared, he's such a baby about it. And so the movie was finally over. Alfred was full of tears.

"Ahh it's finally over." – he said while sweeping his tears off.

"A-and you were scared of that? S-seriously you're such a baby." Arthur said while twitching even though he looked scared himself.

"YOU KNOW I GET SCARED EASILY SO DON'T JUDGE ME!" –Alfred answered.

"W-whatever...I-i'm going to bed." – Arthur said as he stood up and headed to his room.

"NO!" –Alfred yelled as he grabbed England's hand.

"YOU CAN'T! I'M SCARED! NO, WE HAVE TO SLEEP TOGETHER I'M TOO SCARED TO SLEEP ALONE!" –Alfred said.

"F-f-fine. B-b-but that's just for tonight you git!" –Arthur replied.

J-just keep to your side. – Arthur said as they lay on the bed.

B-but England! –America complained.

I-I said keep to your side and go to sleep idiot! – Arthur said as he turned his back to Alfred, layed on his waist and covered himself.

And so they went to sleep.

While Alfred had trouble trying to sleep, England was long gone already. He was turning around, trying to get himself in the position, trying to wake England up and trying to sing himself a lullaby. But nothing worked, but somehow he managed to fall asleep.

Mhmm~ . – Alfred mumbled as he woke up.

It was 3am. It was raining. A lighting shocked. Alfred shivered as he turned around to wake England up. He saw England shaking as he was mumbling something.

England...England~- he called him but there was no answer.

England wake up. Alfred stretched his arm to wake him up.

"Oy Engla~ - DON'T TOUCH ME! – England yelled as his hand stopped Alfred's and he went to hit him but America grabbed his hand by his wrist.

He was shaking, trembling and twitching in fear. His eyes were full of tears.

"..." – Alfred looked at him amazed as Arthur sniffed.

"England..don't tell me you're scared?" – Alfred asked him

Arthur turned red and turned around turning his back towards Alfred madly as he covered himself over his head.

"N-no~..w-w-why would I be scared? I-idiot. – he replied.

"But you are, I mean look at you, you're shaking of fear. You're scared Arthur." – America said trying to uncover England.

"I-i'm not!" – Arthur replied, holding his covers while pulling it back.

"But why didn't you tell me you were scared?" –he asked him as he uncovered him.

"Because you would laugh at me idiot..." Arthur replied.

"...b-" the American wanted to say something but he was cut off.

"J-just go to sleep!" –England said pulling his covers.

"But England- WHAT IS IT ALREADY!" –America wanted to say something but he was cut of shortly by Arthur turning around to face him.

"You know, it's easier to fall asleep if you hug someone when you're scared" – Alfred smiled at him.

"I'm here so, you can hug me, it will make you feel better." He added.

"..O-okay..." Arthur said sniffing as he wrapped his arms around Alfred as he dug his fingers into Alfred's back and buried his face into his chest.

"Haha you're so cute" – Alfred smiled as he wrapped his arms around Arthur and pulling him closer.

"Shut up idiot." – Arthur replied to him.

"Now let's go to sleep" – Alfred said as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
